Leave The Heavy Lifting To Edward
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Bella is putting up some new shelves for her room, but they are too heavy and tall for her. Why won't Bella stop being stubborn and just accept Edward's help? One-shot.


**So, I know that I'm on hiatus right now, but the other day a one shot idea came to me and I couldn't resist it. I, myself, was putting up some shelves. The very awkward ones like Bella has and I thought "Why couldn't I have a strong supernatural guy to help me?" And it just.. fit.**

**For my regular readers who have been missing me so (cue sarcasm here), I have got my timetable for my exams. And my last one is on the 11th of June. So look out for me then. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this one shot! ^^ If you like it, review. xD**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ouch!" I stumbled on the stairs, attempting to bring my new bookshelves upstairs to my bedroom.

I had set it up downstairs in the living room and then decided to bring them upstairs to my room. _Great idea, Bella._

"Finally!" I exclaimed, letting the tiny shelf fall from my fingers. I rubbed my fingers, trying to free the pain from them. At times like this, it was that I wished that I had the Cullen's' vampire strength.

Now to set the shelves in their right places.. oh, _crap_. I would need to move the tall, skinny shelves, to make way for these new, fat ones. And the tall shelves are hard to move around.

I grabbed hold of the tall shelves and began moving it in a zig zag like motion, trying to get it to the corner. It was hard, and it was cutting into my fingers. I miss shelves that you just screw onto walls

I finally felt like I was actually making some progress when I stopped for a second, then felt the shelves wobble a bit. I braced myself for the impact as the shelves started towards me. The impact never came. There, holding the shelves smoothly as if it weighed nothing, was Edward.

"Edward! I thought you were hunting with Jasper and Emmett." I said, clutching my heart.

"We were, but I thought I would surprise you. It was a good thing I did, wasn't it? If it weren't for me, you would be flattened right now. Now, would you like my help, before you require yet another trip to the hospital?" Edward asked, his voice full of amusement.

"I don't need your help, Edward," I spoke, glaring at him. "As a matter of fact, I can do all of this myself. So why don't you leave while I go home while I get the rest of this done?"

"Really, Bella? It would be an effortless task to simply bring these set of shelves over to the wall for you. Why don't you save yourself some grief and allow me to do it?" He smirked.

"Edward, I don't need your help. Like I said. I may be human, but I'm not _completely _useless." I growled, snapping the case away from him.

"Alright, alright." He said, palms in the air. "I can see where I'm not wanted. I'll just be downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

"Goodbye, Edward!" I said, impatient.

When he left, I started mumbling to myself. "Stupid, strong vampire. Thinks he's better because he's stronger.." Which made him laugh out loud. His laugh echoing throughout the house.

I sighed and got back to the task at hand. One, two, three. Zig, zag, zig. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. _Darn these shelves._ Why must they be so steep? Why couldn't Charlie buy regular shelves when I was younger?

Finally, I was almost to the wall, but the shelves were almost wobbling again. Maybe they weren't steady at all. I turned around, looking for a hard book or something to keep the shelves propped up against the wall. And then I felt a short breeze behind me and once again, I braced myself for the impact.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call me and then felt him pull me out of the way and against his hard, marble chest. And then a loud _crash _happened. _Great_. I was going to have to attempt to lift it up and then try and get it up against the wall. _And_, put all the books back on those shelves.

"Edward?" I asked, bracing myself for the mocking that would come.

"Hm?" He smiled, knowing what I was about to ask.

"Certainly." He smiled, sitting me on the bed and moved swiftly over to my shelves that had collapsed.

In a swift motion, he pulled the shelves back up and moved it towards the far wall and set it up right. Then, in less than sixty seconds, he had replaced all the books upon their shelves.

"There." He smiled in satisfaction. "See? You could have got it done so much quicker if you would have just asked."

"But, I didn't ask you to put the books back on the shelves. You didn't have to!" I protested when he sat down beside me on the bed.

"It's much simpler this way. Your shelves and books are fixed, and now I get more time with you." He said, falling back on my bed and pulling me down with him.

"You know I'm too stubborn for that." I sighed against his chest.

"I do." He agreed, pulling my hand into his and playing with my fingers. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Next time, leave the heavy objects to me. I already have a hard enough time trying to fight your demise without ordinary household objects getting in the way."


End file.
